Kidnapped
by MissMeggs
Summary: Years after the explorers have left the plateau..... Something happens that causes them to return. R&R! Updated!Chapter 7 is New!
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost World Characters… However all nine of these wacky children are mine…..

Author's Note: Thanks Susan!! The faithful editor!!!!

Kidnapped - Chapter 1- The Adventure Begins

"John." 

"What?" He haughtily asked.

"You are being unfair..." 

" No, I m not Julianna, keep your mouth shut." He snapped back. 

"You are cheating the younger children, John Richard Roxton Jr.!" The fourteen year old girl said as she tossed her long dark curls over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips. 

"Don' t you middle name me!" He stubbornly argued. 

"Why not?" She smirked.

" I' ll middle name you, Julianna Marguerite Roxton!" He smirked back, as both of their tempers started to flare. 

"Will you two please stop fighting!" A small voice squeaked. The two older children looked down at their youngest sister, Jacqueline Mary Roxton; she hated it when they fought. 

"You two are so alike." George Thomas Roxton whined. 

"Yeh!" His twin brother, Arthur James Roxton agreed. 

" For once I actually agree with you two." Elizabeth Veronica Roxton laughed as she sided with her brothers. 

"No way!" Julianna and John said at once. They quickly looked at each other. "Ewwww!" They squealed in unison. 

"Children!" A voice called from the next room, "The Malones are here!" 

"Coming Mother!" Julianna answered back on behalf of her brothers and sisters. 

The Roxton children wandered from the nursery to the main hall where their parents, Lord and Lady Roxton, welcomed the Malone inside. Mr. and Mrs. Malone had been friends with their parents since they had been trapped on the plateau in South America, where Julianna had been born. And they were still friends now that they were back in England. Their children, Marguerite Jane, Edward Jr., and Samuel Summerlee were the Roxton kids best friends. They always had many adventures on the Roxton family estate. 

"Ned, Veronica.," Marguerite said, taking their hats, " The kids have been taking about your visit all day." 

"Maggie, Sam, and Edward have been as well." Veronica laughed. 

"Shot anything interesting lately Roxton?" Ned joked. 

"No," he laughed. "Killed any dinosaurs?" 

"Come on; let's go outside." Julianna said leading the children safely away from their parents reminiscing. " Let's have our own adventure!"

  
TBC.....

  
  


Review!!!!

Trust me on this… This story will get really interesting!!!!! But only if you review!!


	2. Author's Note

I understand That Some of you might be a little confused as to the children.

Whos' Who's, There names and nicknames, and their ages so I decided to make a list to help you get better aquainted!!

Marguerite and Roxton had six children…..

1.) Julianna Marguerite Roxton- age 14- usually called Julianna

2.) John Richard Roxton Jr.-age 12- called John

3.) Elizabeth Veronica Roxton- age 9 – Called Lizzy 

4.) George Thomas Roxton – age 7- called George (twin of Arthur)

5.) Arthur James Roxton – age 7- called Arthur (twin of George)

6.) Jacqueline Mary Roxton – age 4- called Jackie

Malone and Veronica however only have 3 children

1.) Marguerite Jane Malone- age 10- called Maggie

2.) Edward Malone Jr. – age 8- called Eddie

3.) Samuel Summerlee Malone – age 6- called Sam

Thanks you !!! Hope this helps!!


	3. Chapter 2: Tribune

Kidnapped Chapter 2- Tribune

Disclaimer: Only the Kids are mine!!!

A.N.: Thanks again Suzie Q!!!

And to all who reviewed…. This story is for you and only you!!!! (And Suzie!!!)

"What kind of adventure are we going to have today, Julianna? " Maggie questioned, Julianna was the ten year old's idol, being four whole years older.

"Let's hunt for Cannibals! " Sam said excitedly as Jackie nodded in agreement. The two youngest were best friends.

"No way!" George said.

"Let's play _Amazons_," Arthur continued. George and Arthur always sided together, they were twins after all!!   

"Yah!" Eddie readily agreed. He usually sided with the twins, since they were almost the same age.

"I want to hunt for Dinosaurs!!!" Lizzy groaned, "The boys always get to pick!"

"I'm with Lizzy." Maggie stated, claiming her territory.

"Let's pretend we're head hunters! " John argued. He was a lot like his father, with a thirst for adventure.

Julianna looked down to find eight pairs of eyes staring up at her. She was used to it, being the oldest she had been dubbed referee. It suited her; she was a bossy-natural leader, just like her mum. SO it was only natural that the others looked up to her. And besides that she was the only one of the nine that had been born on the plateau, or ever even been there for that matter, so she had the most "experience".

"How about we play Tribune?" She suggested.

"Who's that?? " Eddie questioned.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you???" Julianna asked amazed that one could be so ignorant.

"I don't know either." Jackie said tugging on her sister's skirts.

"Tell us." Maggie prodded.

"Alright. Everyone sit."

All of the children sat facing Julianna in a semi-circle. Jackie sat in Julianna's lap, and Samuel weedled his way into John's. All eight eagerly listened as Julianna told the explicitly about their parent's three encounters with the Lizard-man, and all of the trouble he had caused the explorers on their journey through the Lost World.

"That is so cool! " Jackie whispered, snuggling closer to her sister.

"Julianna."

"What is it John?"

"Look behind you."

"Why?" she asked, getting slightly annoyed with this creature that called himself a little brother.

"Just look."

Julianna didn't even have a chance to turn as a scaly green hand closed over her mouth and stifled her scream. She fought and struugles as she watched her siblings and friends being capture by the strage lizard creatures. She was eventually successful in her attemps and escaped. Julianna had enough time to scratch 'PLATEAU' into the dirt before she was dragged off for good. She prayed her parents would figure it out before  it was too late.

TBC……..

I find reviews encouraging… and might say.. um… type quicker if I had a couple to help me……


	4. Chapter 3: Missing

Kidnapped: Chapter 3 

Missing 

Disclaimer: Arggghh…. The children be mine, the other character's be someone else's, savvy???? (Sorry… I've just seen Pirate's of the Caribbean for the fourth time…he he…) ORLANDO BLOOM IS HOTT!!! ©©©©©©©

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you that reviewed… This is for you!!

For those of you that have read this far without reviewing…. You Are A Poo Poo Head!!!!!!! (*deep breath* Sorry for the temporary loss of sanity… I have so little left….*sighs*) Anyway.. review!!! It's not that hard!!! Just A few simple words…. Nothing long, if ya don't want…. They make me so happy and they also make me type faster…. (taps fingers together evilly…. hehe… Bribery!!!) Ohh… and Thanks Suzie Q!!! You Rock!!!

……………………………………………………………..

" It's been far too long since we've gotten together, " Veronica said to Marguerite.

" Yes. Almost two years, " Marguerite sighed, " Things just get so busy ".

"I can imagine. Six Children." Veronica laughed.

"I know, " Marguerite chuckled, eyeing her husband, "I should kill him…" she joked with mock-seriousness. 

"I'd kill Ned if he knocked _me_ up six times!!" Veronica giggled.

"It was only five times,"  Roxton said coming up behind the two women and putting his hand on Marguerite's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "And I don't remember you complaining at the time, " he smirked.

"John! Really! " she aid as she swatted his hand away.

"I guess you two are still acting like an old married couple! " Malone laughed.

"We are an old married couple." Roxton pointed out.

"Speak for yourself, but I, mister, am not **_old _**"Marguerite spat.

"Lord and Lady Roxton? Dinner is ready," their housekeeper said as she stepped into the parlour.

"Thank you Hannah." Roxton said as he turned to his wife and friends, " This way."

"Veronica and I will go and get the children, " Marguerite offered.

The two women went out into the gardens and couldn't find the children anywhere. The two mothers paled as the looked at the obvois signs of an ambuse in the dirt. Marguerite screamed as she looked at the message her daughter had written. Roxton, Malone and Veronica acme rushing to her side. She pointed at the message "PLATEAU" in the dust.

"They've been kidnapped!!!" Marguerite sobbed, as she turned to Roxton who protectively drew her close and put his arms around her. Malone did the same as Veronica lost her composure and stated sobbing on his shirt.

"Don't worried love, we'll get them back, " Roxton said to his histerical Lady.

"We all will," Malone said to confirm Roxton's claims, "We have to."

TBC………..

Quickly if you Review!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Blackmail

Kidnapped: Chapter 4

Blackmail

Disclaimer: I own the six Roxton kids… but their parents belong to someone else…

I also own the three Malone kids…. But alas their parents also belong to someone else….

Tribune may make an appearance… but sadly he also is not mine….

If anyone out there would like to give them to me… it would be a lovely present!!!

(*Hint Hint*)

Author's note: Thanks to those who review. You guys are the reason I write!!! For those of you who have read this far and still not reviewed….. Shame on you!!!!!! You're Bad people… who need to be taught a lesson…… REVIEW!!!!! 

By the by------------ Thanks Suzie Q!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………..

"My Lord, they have returned ."

"Do they have the children? " Tribune questioned with Authority.

"Yes, my Lord ".

"How many?" he asked.

"Nine."

"Nine." He wickedly grinned, "Bring them to me."

            Five rather large scaly Lizard men brought the nine children in. Each one's hands were bound behind there backs and the six dark haired children were gagged. Tribune chuckled. He new which one's were the Roxtons.

            "Well, well, well. Your parents have been busy." He said as he ordered the lizards to take the gags off the Roxton children. 

            "Sorry my Lord, " one of the lizard men said, "Mouthy buggers the darked haired ones are." He finished taking off Julianna's gag in time to almost lose a finger to her teeth. He raised his had up to slap her. Tribune stopped him.   

            "They are no good to me injured." He seethed.

            "Our parents will get you!" Julianna shouted at him.

"Ahh.. you must be Julianna… definatley Marguerite's, " he chuckled, "We have met before, but you were only a baby then ."

"What do you want from us? " John demanded, struggling to free himself from the bonds holding his hands.

"Nothing from you…. Your parents however…" he grinned evily.

"No doubt that you are Tribune! " Lizzy shouted at him, "Daddy says that you only ever show up when you need their help!"

"Daddy???" He looked down at the girl and turned towards Julianna and John, daring to hazard a guess, "Lord John Roxton himself???"

"Yes." The two seethed out simultaniuosly.

"And he'll tear you limb from limb with our father to help." Maggie squeaked, fidgeting with her bonds.

"You're almost as much like your mother my dear as darling Julianna is like the ever  charming Marguerite." He said running a finger over Julianna's cheeks, she attempted to bite him. "feisty as well," he grinned.

"Bastard." Julianna spat as she and Maggie gave him murderous looks.

"You and your charming sidekick here are going to stay in my chambers… and put these on " The two girls looked down at the clothing he had thrown on the floor., "toss the reat in the dungons" he took a look at John, "Except this one. Chain him to the wall in  my chambers… so he can protect his sister and her friend."

 Much screaming and kicking ensued as Tribune's goons attempted to do his bidding. They successfully chained John to the wall and dragged off the youngest six children. Leaving Tribube himself to see to the task of escorting Julianna and Maggie to his chambers.

"Cowards." He mumbled as he sighed and shoved them into his room, throwing the clothes he had ordered them to change into and unting their bonds before locking them in and leaving.

"What are we  going to do? " Maggie asked, terrifed. Juilanna rushed to the chained up John.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine " he tiredly said.

"What will we do??" Maggie pressed.

Julianna looked  at the younger girl than down at the clothes strew on the floor.

"We're gonna change." She smiled, then turned to her brother, "No peaking!"

TBC………

Review!!! See that little button there???? Press it!!!!


	6. Chapter 5: The Treehouse

Kidnapped: Chapter 5

Back to the Treehouse 

Disclaimer: As I have repeatedly said. The Lost world Characters are not mine. (*sniff, sniff*). However!!!! The children are mine. And no one, no one can take them away from me… (And the academy award goes to…) I don't own the academy awards either.

Author's Note: Hi again! I have been getting some comments on the shortness of my chapters. (*Grins evilly*) Well, what can I say? I gotta keep you hooked and reading.

So sit tight and be patient. 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I get so happy when people review. You guys always make my day.

For those who don't review. I hope that by mow you have gotten the message. **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

Suzie-Q… Thanks Bunches!!!!!

On to the story:

………………………………………………………………………………………

George Challenger sipped his tea as he looked over at his wife, Jess, who had fallen asleep reading her book. After the explorers had returned to London, he and Jess had in fact decided to live out retirement on the Plateau. He missed his colleagues dearly, although he now thought of them as more of an extended family. He remembered them often and wished he could find out how they were. And their four children. Marguerite and Roxton had three, and Veronica and Malone had one. Maybe there were now one or two more, he chuckled

            Who would have thought when they started out on their adventure that Lord John Roxton and Marguerite Krux would have ended up married with children. Or the same about Ned, after all he had actually gone on the trip to prove himself to a woman. He sighed. He and Jess really should make a trip back to Jolly old England to see them.

He turned his head sharply as the elevator rumbled.

            "George, who could that possibly be?" Jess said as she woke up and clutched the professor's arm.

            "I'll go and find out ".

He walked into the main room of the Treehouse and let out a shout of Joy at the sight of Marguerite, Veronica, Malone and Roxton emerging from the elevator.

            "George!" Marguerite yelled as she and Veronica pulled his into a large embrace.

            "I was just thinking about you!" he said as he Hugged Roxton and Malone.

            "Good to see you again Jess." Marguerite smiled as Mrs. Challenger surfaced.

            "You too Marguerite. How are your three children? The little darlings must be all grown up."

            "They are." Marguerite smiled proudly, "And they've double. We have six!"

            "Six?! Wow, you to have been busy." Challenger laughed. "How about you, Mr. And Mrs. Malone, does Maggie have any brothers or sisters?"

            "Two brothers." Veronica proudly beamed.

            "Well where are they?"

            "That's why we're here," Roxton said suddenly sobering.

            "What do you mean?" Jess asked, puzzled.

            "Our children have been kidnapped and the only clue we have… is the plateau," Veronica sadly said.

            "Professor Challenger!" Marguerite bolted to the balcony. She knew that voice. It was her daughter.

            "Lizzy! " Marguerite called down.

            "Help! Sam and I escaped! "

Malone and Roxton quickly descended in the elevator and re-ascended with the two children. Each ran to the waiting arms of their mothers.

            "Mommy," Sam whispered, "it was the creature that Julianna told us about".

            "Who? " Veronica tentively whispered.

            "Tribune." Lizzy butted in, " And John, Julianna and Maggie pissed him off."

            "Elizabeth!!! Watch your mouth!" Marguerite scolded.

            "_Ticked_ him off then," Lizzy said. She had to contain her giggles as Marguerite gave her husband and evil look for teaching the children to swear. She sobered and continued what she had been told to tell, "Maggie's up in Tribune's chambers with Julianna and John. Julianna and Maggie snuck down to the dungeons to free us… but they got caught before the others could escape."

            "Don't worry Liz, we'll deal with Tribune." Lord Roxton assured his daughter.

            "That's what Maggie said!!" Sammy laughed, "That you and Daddy would tear Tribune Limb from Limb!"

            "Only one problem with what Maggie said." Veronica told her young son.

            "What?" he asked, confused.

            Marguerite looked at the young boy… "She forgot to include your mother and I."

Review!!!!!! Please!!

I'm sorry this chapter took soooo long. But I've been busy.


	7. Chapter 6: Flirting with Danger

Kidnapped Chapter Six- Flirting with danger

  
  


Disclaimer: I'm feeling to lazy..sooo...... See any of the other chapters

  
  


Author's Note: I know this chapter took a long time, but I'm in the middle of making a website... sooo I've been otherwise occupied! The Lost World Rocks!!! GO AND BUY THE DVD"S!!!

Ps- thanks Susan!!!

  
  


  
  


"Let go of me!" Julianna and Maggie fell to the floor at Tribune's feet after his goons had gracelessly dropped them.

"Ladies?" Tribune grinned, "Is there a problem?"

"Your goons wouldn't let go of us!" Julianna snapped.

"And whose fault is that?" Tribune sneered.

"Yours!" Maggie yelled at the lizard man.

"No! Yours for trying to break out." He told her.

"Did you just expect us to stay put?!" Julianna screamed back at the Lizard man.

"No, I did expect you to try something... just not so soon, or successfully,"he grinned, "your smarter than I thought, and just as charming as your mothers"

With that he turned and sauntered out of the room. Julianna turned back to Maggie.

"Julianna, will we ever get out of here?" the frightened ten year old asked.

"Of course Maggie." She reassured with a hug.

"Julianna! Maggie, your not hurt, are you?" John asked from where he was chained up in the corner. 

"No, were fine. Just embarrassed by these costumes." Julianna replied.

She was clad in a navy hip-hugging skirt that went all the way down to the floor. There was a huge slit that ran from her upper thigh to the ground. A matching Navy halter top had been thrown at her so after the exposed midriff there was a low cut top, revealing ample amounts of cleavage. Her father would not approve.

  
  


Maggie's out fit was much more respectable. The ten year old's skirt ran from her belly button to her ankles. She also sported a halter top, but hers had a much higher neckline. The young sandy-haired girl very much suited the light pink material Tribune had given her.

  
  


The two girls sat down on the floor as a servant came in with supper for the oldest children. The young boy appeared to be eighteen at the most. He smiled sympathetically at John and Maggie, then raised his eyebrows and suggestively grinned at Julianna. She scowled at him and he left the room.

"We have to get George, Arthur, Eddie and Jackie out of here." Maggie said with urgency picking up a piece of fruit from her plate.

"Yah, we really do need to think of something," John agreed, "Julianna?"

She snapped he head up and jumped up off the ground.

"Maggie, I'll be right back, stay here. John... don't move!" she scolded as she grabbed a knife from dinner and worked her way into the hallway.

"Where would I go?" John exasperately said to Maggie who started to giggle uncontrollably. He shrugged and joined in her laughter.

  
  


"Children." She sighed as she turned back towards her goal.

"Where do you think you're going?" She turned quickly as one of Tribune's goons came walking towards her.

"Just to the ladies room." She sweetly said as she fluttered her eyelashes and suggestively smiled at him.

"On your way then," he said as she turned away.

"This is going to be easier than I thought!" she muttered to herself as she walked away swaying her hips rhythmically. She could feel the lizard man's eyes on her.

On her way down to the dungeon she flirted through five guards, giving them ideas and making promises that she didn't intend to keep. She finally reached the cell were the kids were locked and stated to pick the lock with one of her hairpins. She swung open the door.

  
  


"Julianna! We knew you'd come." Arthur said hugging his older sister.

"Daddy's not gonna like your dress!" Jackie giggled.

"Get out of here and go to the Treehouse, tell Professor Challenger where we are." she said handing Eddie the knife she had stolen, praying he wouldn't have to use it to defend himself or the others.

"What about you, Maggie and John?" George asked.

"We'll come later."she said as she watched them go, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She had to be strong for Maggie and John, just like Mother would have wanted... she had to!

  
  


TBC......


	8. Chapter 7: Rescue

Kidnapped Chapter 7- Rescue

Disclaimer: Guess What? I don't own any of the characters but the children…. Hmmm… writing this part always makes me depressed!

Author's Note: OMG! It has been soooooooooo long since I've updated!!! I'm so sorry!! The website is under heavy construction, but the Lost World Section is almost done… so I decided to take a break and type up another chapter of kidnapped for you faithful reviewers!!!! Thanks as always to Suzie Q!!

………………………………………………………….

With Lizzy and Sam safely back at the Treehouse with Mrs. Challenger, their parents and Challenger left to rescue the others. They had only been following the trail for an hour when they ran into the other children. Shouts of mommy and Daddy' rang through the air as the children and their parents were reunited. Marguerite suddenly sobered.

         "Where are John and Julianna?" she asked frantically.

         "And Maggie?" Veronica chimed in.

         "Tribune still has them. Julianna saved us, but stayed behind with Maggie and John." Eddie explained.

         "Why couldn't they come?" Roxton asked, fearing the worst.

         "They are tied up in Tribune's chambers . . . John's chained to the wall," Jackie said quietly.

         "We had best keep going then," Malone suggested.

         After a short discussion Challenger agreed to take the children back to the Treehouse while their parents trudged on.

…………………………………………………………………….

"So you flirted your way down there and helped them escape?" Tribune asked Julianna, she nodded, "Perfect!" she stared silently at him as he paced about the room, "Your more like your mother than I could have hoped. Now all I need are your parents and Maggie's parents then I can . . ."

         He was stopped mid sentence by the sound of a gunshot and a scuffle down the hall. 

            "Hmm . . . by the sound of it they have arrived".

         "Julianna! John!" Marguerite yelled as she ran into the room with Veronica, who ran immediately to Maggie. Both women pulled their daughters into a hug. 

         "Are you hurt?" Marguerite said, pulling back to examine her daughter.

         "No Mother, I'm fine, but John . . ." She trailed off and pointed in the direction of her brother, chained to the wall.

         "John!" Marguerite cried as she ran over, quickly pulling out a hairpin and picking the lock on his chains.

         "Daddy!" Maggie squealed as Malone ran into the room. He picked her up and swung her around.

         "Princess!" he said placing a kiss on her forehead as he placed her back on the ground.

         Lord Roxton ran into the room a few seconds later.

         "Dad," Julianna smile. He smiled back proudly, then looked at her navy costume and scowled.

         "What are you wearing young lady!"

         "Roxton, really . . ." Malone said trying to calm him.

         "Quiet Malone! Yours isn't dressed like a tramp!"

         Marguerite, Veronica, Maggie and Julianna started to giggle at the outraged face of Lord John Roxton. He was yelling at Tribune, not because his children had been kidnapped from their home and brought back to a dangerous plateau, but because of the revealing skirt and top his baby girl was prancing around in.

TBC…

Stay tuned to find out why Tribune _really_ kidnapped the children… it wasn't just for shits and giggles you know!


End file.
